Drawn Together's Childhood Tales
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Storyline The housemates look at an album showing pictures of them when they were little. They look at each other's photos and tell each other stories about when they were kids and how they started acting how they act today. Clara goes first. When she was six years old, she did not like Foxxy. Foxxy always told her about how silly it was to be a princess. Clara found this as taunting. Clara then told Foxxy that she always gets more attention then she did. at home, her father taught her how to be more kind to people. He taught her how to be tolerant and how to treat others she wants to be treated. The next day, Clara met up with Foxxy again. She told her that a princess should get more respect from others. Foxxy accepted that, and she and Clara became friends. Clara finishes her story by saying "And that's how I became more tolerant to others." Then it's Foxxy's turn to tell her story. When Foxxy was eight years old, she had a problem. Whenever she wore something that showed her bare skin, the other kids would laugh at her. But she couldn't help it. So one day, Foxxy decides to stop wearing outfits exposing her bare flesh so kids would stop laughing at her. When she finds an outfit her friends won't laugh at, she decides to wear it. When the kids notice her outfit, they do not laugh at all. Instead, they are amazed by Foxxy's new outfit. Foxxy finishes by saying "And that's how I'm always careful on what I do to my body." Then it's Ling-Ling's turn. When Ling-Ling was young, he trained how to be a good battle monster with his master, Crash. But what bugged Crash about Ling-Ling was that Ling-Ling spoke nothing but Japanese. One day, Crash got so annoyed by Ling-Ling's only language, he handed him a book for him to learn English and a ticket for speech therapy. After a few weeks, Ling-Ling has learned how to speak English. Ling-Ling finishes by saying "And that's how Ling-Ling learned to speak English." Then it's Toot's turn. When Toot was nine, she was always gloomy. She never liked anyone. She always complained that sometimes people were just no good. But one day, Toot met a man who gave her a piece of candy. Toot then realized that people weren't as bad as she thought. She then started to like people more. Toot finishes by saying "And that's how I became happy and friendly." Then it's Xandir's turn. When Xandir was ten, he always thought girls were stupid. One day, he met a girl named Hilda. Hilda told Xandir that he was pretty cute. But just as Xandir was about to argue with her, Hilda kissed him, and Xandir decided that he liked it. Xandir finishes by saying "And that's how I started liking women." Then it's Spanky's turn. When Spanky was six, he had a few siblings who loved to be messy. Unlike any of his siblings, Spanky did not like to get dirty. One day he got so annoyed about his messy siblings that he decided to take drastic action. He washed up his siblings and then ordered them to clean their house. His siblings were reluctant to do so, but with help from Spanky, they got their house clean in no time. Spanky finishes by saying "And that's how I started to love the world of cleanliness." Then it's Wooldoor's turn. When Wooldoor was young, he always had a sense of humor. He loved being silly, until one day he met a group of kids who did not have any sense of humor at all. When Wooldoor tried to act silly around them, they told him that he was not funny and started doing a little "comedy" of their own. They placed Wooldoor on a contraption with a floor vaccuum called a "Roomba" on top of it. They pushed Wooldoor down a hill where he sped very fast. Wooldoor flew off the Roomba, smacked onto a wall, and when he got up, he shouted to the kids that what they did to him wasn't funny. When the kids left, he then realized that he can't be silly all the time. Wooldoor finishes by saying "And that's how I became serious minded at times." Then it's Captain Hero's turn. When Captain Hero was nine, he never followed rules very well. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Drawn Together Kids